


Shock

by romulalinders



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Attraction, B-Squad, Bridge is the best, Established Relationship, F/M, Hookups, Multi Chapter, Power Rangers - Freeform, SPD, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romulalinders/pseuds/romulalinders
Summary: A little sexual tension never bothered anyone.... unless you’re Sky Tate and the cause of your tension is one Sydney Drew
Relationships: Bridge Carson/Elizabeth Delgado, Sydney Drew/Sky Tate
Kudos: 5





	1. The Concept Of Privacy ( or lack there of)

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic starring one of my favorite Ranger ships! This one is actually complete so I will be uploading it pretty fast.  
> Anyways I love SPD, top 10 seasons for me. I hope you all enjoy

“Hey Sky, I have the dossiers you wanted and-“

Sydney Drew walked into the Red Ranger’s room and stopped dead.

Sky Tate was _stark naked_. 

For a long moment, the two of them stared at each other in shock although Syd couldn’t help but take him in in spite of the current situation.

Clothed, he was probably the most magnificent looking man she knew. Naked Sky was a whole different ballgame. He blew any man she’d ever encountered, clothed or not, out of the water. 

She had known that he was tall. Known he’d had a rangy, cowboy build. But seeing the tanned smoothness of his chest, and-

Her cheeks turned pink as she compulsively focused between his legs. 

She quickly raised her gaze to his face only to find him looking at her, eyebrows raised and a small smirk playing around his mouth. 

-SPD-

Sky’s shock at Syd’s sudden entrance turned to amusement and more than a little male smugness as she began to check him out. A grin teased the corners of his mouth when he noticed her blush. But when her gaze met his, the smile died. 

The way she was looking at him….

He felt his breathing go shallow and reached for the dark blue towel on his bed. 

When he had secured it around his waist he sat down on the bed and looked at her. 

You can put the dossiers down on the desk Syd,” he said, not trusting himself to take it from her. Being near the Pink Ranger did odd things to him to begin with, but the blatant, sexual look in her eyes had him reeling. He wasn’t even sure she knew she had given him that look. That’s why he couldn’t touch her. Given the sudden tension in the air, some distance was definitely needed. 

She did as he asked and left, leaving behind a very frustrated Sky. 

-SPD-


	2. Lead A Horse To Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Z is exasperated and wants details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I split the first chapter of a 6 part fic. I don’t know if I’ll split anymore but the whole story is complete. I just have to upload it.

“You what!?!?!?!?” Z’s pleasant alto voice rose at least two octaves over Syd’s latest gossip.

“I burst in on Sky getting out of the shower.”

“And he was naked?”

“Yes.”

“As in jaybird.”

“Yes.”

“As in absolutely no clothes on whatsoever.”

“Yes, Z, that’s what I just said!” Said Sydney, exasperated. 

Z grinned. “I want deets. Now.”

Syd cocked an eyebrow at her in the same manner Sky did and Z barely restrained herself from rolling her eyes. They were mimicking each other’s facial expressions now. They belonged together. 

“Won’t Bridge be jealous?” asked the Pink Ranger a little tersely. 

“What he doesn’t know…” Z winked. 

“Oh come on Syd, I’m not jonesing for Sky but a hot man is a hot man and damnit I wanna know for posterity sake.”

Sydney rolled her eyes but grinned at her friend. Sensing an advantage, Z pressed on. 

“So. How hot is our Sky?”

Sydney’s blush confirmed it. 

“That hot huh?” 

“Sizzling!”

Z burst out laughing. “You mean to tell me you had a naked Sky Tate in front of you and you  _ didn’t  _ jump his bones?”

“Z!” 

“Oh don’t pretend you’re so scandalized. You totally thought about it.”

“I can’t with you!”

“Oh  _ please _ Syd.” It was Z’s turn to roll her eyes. “You’re so crazy about him it’s ridiculous. And you had the perfect opportunity to tell-er- show him how you feel and you chickened out.”

“It’s not that simple.” Syd muttered.

“It really is.”

“Yeah can you imagine what would happen if I did that? I could just see it now.”

Z had a fairly good idea what would happen, but she kept silent. The truth was Sydney wasn’t ready. And as Z found more and more, you could lead a horse to water, but you couldn’t always make it drink.

-SPD-


	3. The Universe Hates Sky Tate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridge saves the day with the help of Z. Sort of....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only four more chapters!! This is one of my shorter five. I’ve been thinking about a sequel for years. Thoughts?

Two weeks…

Two  _ really _ long weeks.

Sky sat in the lounge reading the revamped SPD handbook and trying not to act like he was avoiding the perky blonde he couldn’t seem to stop thinking about. So of course that meant said perky blonde chose that specific moment to walk in. Because the Universe hated Sky Tate. 

That was the only reason he could think when Syd smiled brightly at him and headed his way, looking practically sinful in pink sweats and a grey SPD tee shirt. 

It just wasn’t fair for someone to look so…  _ tantalizing  _ in sweats. But then, when that someone was Sydney Drew, and she’d accidentally walked in on him naked as the day he was born, it did tend to change things a bit. 

“Hey Sky,” Syd flashed him a grin and sat down next to him, close enough that he could smell her perfume. 

_Oh dear God…_

“Sydney,” he said curtly. As discreetly as possible he tried to inch away from her, ever so slowly-

“Sky?”

Damnit! She’d caught on. Now she was looking at him, hurt in her eyes. Now he would have to apologize. Cursing himself, the Universe and any deity he could think of, he took a deep breath-

“Syd I-“

“So Z would you rather have no nose or no ears?”

_Saved by the Bridge._

“No ears,” Z retorted, “ then I wouldn’t have to listen to you ask me stupid questions.” But she smiled when he said it and Bridge winked at her. Sky fought a groan. It was no secret that Bridge and Z were “famously in love” as Jack put it every time he visited. And as annoyingly cute as the two were, Sky found himself envying them, which shook him more than he cared to admit, even to himself. 

“Syd, Sky thank  _ God _ ,” Z said, oblivious to the tension in the room, flopping down practically in Sky and Syd’s laps. She chattered about how grateful she was to have the two of them there to save her from Bridge’s constant questions and ramblings.

In the wake of Z’s chattering only Bridge seemed to notice Syd was uncharacteristically quiet. He secretly took his glove off and flicked his fingers in her direction. 

The movement drew Syd’s gaze and she sent him a puzzled look.

The Blue Ranger smiled gently at her and she caught on to what he’d done. Annoyance flashed across her face before she replaced it with a small, grateful smile of her own. Bridge was far from invasive. She must have been broadcasting pretty strongly for him to read her.

Deciding that some sort of apology was in order, she got up from the couch and threw her arms around Bridge. 

“You’re the best Bridgey!” She said, hoping he got her silent apology. His answering squeeze confirmed he did. And without another word she walked out of the common room to head to the gym. 

-SPD-

“Um… what just happened?” Z asked, five minutes after Syd’s departure. She gave Sky a pointed look, as if Sydney walking out with barely a word spoken was somehow his fault. Okay so maybe it was. But it was just that he could feel his body reacting to the pink ranger in a way it hadn’t before and so help him, it should be against regulation to look  _ that _ good in gym clothes. Sky put his head in his hands. The Universe was officially mocking him. He was gearing up for yet  _ another  _ apology when he was once again saved by Bridge. 

“What can I say?” He teased, answering Z’s question. “I’m a hit with the ladies.” Quickly followed by a startled “HEY!” as a gray pillow hit him squarely in the face. Sky couldn’t help it: he grinned. 

_Note to self: buy Bridge a few extra loaves of bread for buttery toast._

“You totally deserved it! Quit flirting with Syd! I know the two of you do it to get on my nerves and-“

Bridge did the only thing he could think of to shut Z up. He walked over to her, pushed her back into the couch and kissed her. 

_Kill me now._

Sky didn’t need Bridge’s psi abilities to get the hint. With a sigh loud enough to let them know he was annoyed ( not that they cared at any rate.) he walked out of the common room and towards the gym for a workout. After all, if the Universe hated him, he might as well be in the shape to stand up to it. He had a pretty good idea who would win that challenge.

-SPD-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bridge and Z interlude 💚💛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is taking so long. Just three more chapters to go and then this story is finished

Bridge pulled away from Z as soon as he heard the doors slide shut. A quick glance showed that Sky had indeed, left the common room. 

“Bridge?” There was a slight huskiness to Z’s voice and Bridge had to restrain himself from kissing her again. He had a feeling if that happened, he and Z wouldn’t be leaving the couch anytime soon. 

“Do you think he went after Syd?”

Annoyance flared briefly in Z’s eyes. Only Bridge could kiss her senseless and then want to have a conversation, but seeing as she too was interested in the Red and Pink Ranger’s wearabouts she said: “Well after the details Syd gave me I’d be surprised if she didn’t go after him.”

“What details?” Bridge asked, trying to sound casual. He couldn’t quite pull it off. 

_Bingo._ Z thought smugly. 

“Oh you know…  _ girl _ stuff. She did walk in on him getting dressed you know.”

“Yeah I heard. It’s the only thing that’s been on Sky’s mind the last couple of weeks.”

“ _ What?!?!”  _ Z pounced. “What did Sky tell you?l

Bridge raised his eyebrows. “ You know Sky just as well as I do. Of course he didn’t.” 

A resounding  _ duh  _ echoed in Z’s brain. She did know Sky as well as the rest of them. He wouldn’t have said anything. But he would have  _ thought  _ about it. 

“He was broadcasting?” 

“So loud I thought he was actually talking to me at one point and I asked him to repeat himself.”

“Details.  _ Now.” _

“No way I asked you first!”

A slow grin spread across Z’s face as an idea popped in her head and Bridge scooted back on the couch, slightly afraid. 

“Z?”

“Details you say?”

_Uh oh_

“Uhm… yeah?” 

“Well.” Z paused for dramatic effect. “Apparently Sky Tate is a magnificent specimen of man. In  _ every _ way that counts. Our Syd is quite the adjective lover. She described how his stomach was a perfect six pack. How the water dripped down his bare chest. The size of his…. feet. How muscular his arms were.” Z sighed dreamily. She looked at Brudge and couldn’t help it. She burst out laughing. 

“I suppose I deserved that.” Bridge grumbled. 

“You did,” Z agreed. “Now pick up where you left off before you started talking about Sky and Syd and I might forgive you.” If he’d had any doubts as to what she meant, Z’s smile put them to rest. 

Whoever said Bridge Carson was a slow learner?

-SPD-


	5. Sky Snaps. What Else Is New?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky Tate has had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done! Yay!!!! I really do love this ship and to me this ship holds up still. I hope you guys are enjoying my foray into the SPD verse. I really do love that season and hope to write more about our beloved B-Squad.

The clanking of weights greeted Sky as he opened the doors to the gym. 

_Of course she’d be here,_ he thought, watching Sydney set up the machine. 

“Need help?” He asked from his spot in the doorway. 

There was a loud clank as Sydney let the weights come down. 

“Sky!” 

He smirked at her. He knew it was wrong, but it was one of his guilty pleasures to piss off the Pink Ranger, even though this time he hasn’t meant to.

Smirking at her hadn’t helped matters. He watched, amused and admittedly turned on as her big blue eyes darkened with angry fire, her cheeks flushed and her delicate chin rose in that haughty, rich girl manner she had perfected to an art form. He didn’t think there was a woman more beautiful in the universe. He also didn’t think he had enough blood in his body as it all seemed to rush to one part of him that he’d rather not think about. Not with her standing only a few feet away from him, sweaty, disheveled, angry and-

Dear God in Heaven the things he wanted to do to her in that moment. He was grateful neither of their abilities included mind reading. 

“You’re an ass Sky Tate.” She delivered with as much venom as was possible for her. 

He bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing. 

“I know. I’m sorry.”

She heard the tenderness in his words and immediately the anger drained from her. She stepped closer.

“Sky?”

_Oh no…_

“Yeah Syd?” He swallowed.

“Why have you been avoiding me? Is it because of what happened?”

Her eyes had lightened back to their normal crystal blue color. He had the absurd desire to see them darken to the stormy gray they’d been just moments ago.

“Don’t be stupid Syd.” He said gruffly.

That did it. 

Those glorious eyes went dark once more and he knew he was in for it this time.

“I am  _ not  _ the one being stupid Sky! I am the one being avoided like the damn plague. What the hell is wrong with you?”

Sky did the only thing he was capable of doing at that moment: 

He snapped.

She had no idea what she was doing to him. What he had gone through the moment she’d innocently walked in on him and changed the whole dynamic of their relationship. 

She had no idea. But she was about to learn. 

“You want to know what the hell is wrong with me?” He growled. 

Sydney stepped back, afraid of his tone for a reason she couldn’t understand.

“Oh no you don’t Syd,” he said. 

Before she could react, Sky’s hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. With one deft tug he pulled her flush against him, and when he looked down and met her eyes, the world exploded and he was gone. He pulled her up so that she was practically on her tippy toes and crushed his lips to hers. 

-SPD-


End file.
